


Re: Inventory

by sumeria



Category: The Cabin in the Woods (2011)
Genre: Bureaucracy, Epistolary, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumeria/pseuds/sumeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life of Ronald the Intern's email box.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Re: Inventory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [callievalpoli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callievalpoli/gifts).



> Thank you very much for some truly amazing prompts, I had a ton of fun writing this, and I hope you enjoy it as well.
> 
> And also thank you to my fabulous beta who was enormously helpful in figuring out the narrative arc of this nonsense, and who nobly endured a someone lengthy discussion on the topic of whether the Organization would have .org or .gov email addresses. (We eventually decided they were too off-books to be .gov and must be a Non-Profit NGO contractor, if you are wondering.)

FROM: George Patterson (Accounting) <g.patterson@accts.us.facility.org>  
TO: All Facility Personnel <personnel@.us.facility.org>  
CC: Chemistry <chemicals@chem.us.facility.org>, Archives <archives@arch.us.facility.org>, Internal Logistics <intlog@logic.us.facility.org>, Support <support@sup.us.facility.org>, Zoology <zoology@zoo.us.facility.org>, Maintenance <maintenance@main.us.facility.org>  
SUBJECT: Inventory

 

Can I get a status report on our year-end inventory process?  As you know, we’re coming up on this year’s Reaping, and it’s important that we have all our ducks in a row BEFORE audit season is upon us. Right now, we’re looking at only a 75% compliance rate, and I’m sure no one wants a repeat of what happened in ‘98.

I’ve cc’d all departments whose inventory audit is still outstanding. Your cooperation is appreciated.

 

George Patterson  
Accounting Supervisor

\--  
Confidentiality Notice: All communications by the Organization or Members thereof to the attention of other Members of the Organization or the Organization as a whole, as well as any transmissions attached, are subject to Article 63.8 of the Confidentiality Code. Unless specifically designated, material contained herein should be considered TOP SECRET, and solely for the eyes of the individual or entity to whom they are addressed. No other parties within the organization may be informed without appropriate clearances and a need to know as defined in Article 21 of the Confidentiality Code. Transmission of the messages to parties outside the Organization is forbidden. By using the Organization Email Server, you consent to tracking and monitoring of your communications, and any outside transmission of data is subject to corrective action pursuant to Article 666(b) of the Confidentiality Code, up to and including execution for Treason.

Please support the Organization's greening initiative! Think before you print this email.

 

* * *

 

FROM: Carl Eiglesberg (Administration) <c.eiglesberg@admin.us.facility.org>  
TO: Ronald (Intern) <intern@tech.us.facility.org>  
CC: George Patterson (Accounting) <g.patterson@accts.us.facility.org>, Chemistry < chemicals@chem.us.facility.org>, Archives < archives@arch.us.facility.org>, Internal Logistics <intlog@logic.us.facility.org>, Support <support@sup.us.facility.org>, Zoology <zoology@zoo.us.facility.org>, Maintenance <maintenance@main.us.facility.org>  
SUBJECT: Fw: Inventory

 

Roland,

See attached email below. Can you take care of this please?

 

Carl Eiglesberg  
Administration

     …

 

* * *

 

FROM: Ronald (Intern) <intern@tech.us.facility.org>  
TO: Zoology <zoology@zoo.us.facility.org>  
SUBJECT: Re: Fw: Inventory

 

Does this mean I’m supposed to count everything in the stable?  What about Those-Who-May-Not-Be-Seen?

Do you have a list I can work from?

(It’s Ronald btw. No big!)

 

Ronald  
Intern, Technical Support

     …

 

* * *

 

FROM: Joan Vargas (Zoology) <j.vargas@zoo.us.facility.org>  
TO: Ronald (Intern) <intern@tech.us.facility.org>  
CC: Carl Eiglesberg (Administration) <c.eiglesberg@admin.us.facility.org>, George Patterson (Accounting) <g.patterson@accts.us.facility.org>  
SUBJECT: Re: Re: Fw: Inventory  
ATTCH: Seriouslywhatthefuck.doc

 

**NO.**

Nyarlathotep's Nose, kid, do you want Maintenance to have to spend the afternoon scrubbing your viscera out of the trackwork?

Carl, the stables are off limits to all non-Zoology personnel below level 12 clearance for a reason.

Please see attached the current best-known list of stable inventory, which as always, comes with the following caveats:

  1. Certain categories of our scenarios cannot be safely perceived by the human eye, and can only be counted by radiography.  Of necessity, our numbers for individuals in these scenarios are estimates only.
  2. Certain scenarios are prone to sporadic incidences of self-cannibalism, and so hard numbers on (generic) Zombies, Dismemberment Goblins, and Giant Insects (etc) may fluctuate.
  3. Periodically, some scenarios are retired and others introduced into the stable by Those Who Wait Below. Zoology cannot take any responsibility for inventory irregularities caused by this review process.



 

Joan Vargas  
Zoology

     …

 

* * *

 

FROM: Ronald (Intern) <intern@tech.us.facility.org>  
TO: Chemistry <chemicals@chem.us.facility.org>  
SUBJECT: Re: Fw: Inventory

 

So, I’m in the main lab storage on level three? And there’s a closet behind the shelving units for experimental anti-anti-psychotics?  It looks like hard copy files and unlabeled reel-to-reel tapes, do they need to be counted??? There’s nowhere on the Chem Lab inventory forms to list tapes?

 

Ronald  
Intern, Technical Support

     …

 

* * *

 

FROM: Steve Hadley (Technician) <s.hadley@tech.us.facility.org>  
TO: Ronald (Intern) <intern@tech.us.facility.org>  
CC: Maintenance <maintenance@main.us.facility.org>  
SUBJECT: Control Printer

 

Hey, Rob, have you submitted those repair requests I gave you for the printer in Control?  The clock’s ticking towards the big meeting on Monday, and we’re going to need the contracts on hand.

 

Steve Hadley  
Technical Support

\--  
Confidentiality Notice: All communications by the Organization or Members thereof to the attention of other Members of the Organization or the Organization as a whole, as well as any transmissions attached, are subject to Article 63.8 of the Confidentiality Code. Unless specifically designated, material contained herein should be considered TOP SECRET, and solely for the eyes of the individual or entity to whom they are addressed. No other parties within the organization may be informed without appropriate clearances and a need to know as defined in Article 21 of the Confidentiality Code. Transmission of the messages to parties outside the Organization is forbidden. By using the Organization Email Server, you consent to tracking and monitoring of your communications, and any outside transmission of data is subject to corrective action pursuant to Article 666(b) of the Confidentiality Code, up to and including execution for Treason.

Please support the Organization's greening initiative! Think before you print this email.

 

* * *

 

FROM: Ronald (Intern) <intern@tech.us.facility.org>  
TO: Steve Hadley (Technician) <s.hadley@tech.us.facility.org>  
CC: Maintenance <maintenance@main.us.facility.org>  
SUBJECT: Re: Control Printer

 

Yes, I filled out the requisitions and took the forms over yesterday afternoon!

(It’s Ronald, btw.)

 

Ronald  
Intern, Technical Support  
Sent from my mobile Blackberry

     …

 

* * *

 

FROM: Mark Tregor (Maintenance) <m.tregor@main.us.facility.org>  
TO: Steve Hadley (Technician) <s.hadley@tech.us.facility.org>  
CC: Ronald (Intern) <intern@tech.us.facility.org>  
SUBJECT: Re: Re: Control Printer

 

Mr. Hadley,

We’ve got your request pending, but there’s nothing we can do until Inventory is complete. The Category IV toner cartridges are currently in limbo, and Archives has repossessed all the Type 178-B (Hu) parchment since it’s indexed on their supply category sheet.

You’re our first priority as soon as Monday morning hits, I promise.

 

Mark Tregor  
Lead Supervisor, Maintenance

     …

 

* * *

 

FROM: Steve Hadley (Technician) <s.hadley@tech.us.facility.org>  
TO: Mark Tregor (Maintenance) <m.tregor@main.us.facility.org>  
CC: Ronald (Intern) <intern@tech.us.facility.org>  
SUBJECT: Re: Re: Re: Control Printer

 

Mark,

Is that metaphorical limbo, or have we had an undocumented portal incursion on level 2?

 

Steve Hadley  
Technical Support

     …

 

* * *

 

FROM: Mark Tregor (Maintenance) <m.tregor@main.us.facility.org>  
TO: Steve Hadley (Technician) <s.hadley@tech.us.facility.org>  
CC: Ronald (Intern) <intern@tech.us.facility.org>  
SUBJECT: Re: Re: Re: Re: Control Printer

 

Mr. Hadley,

Sorry, poor choice of wording.  All the Maintenance, Engineering, and Electrical supply cabinets are being emptied into the Level 2 break room as they’re counted while Inventory is ongoing, and we’ve been instructed not to remove anything until the count is complete.  The Category IV (Ichor/Blood/Other) compatible cartridges and toner are all in there, somewhere.

 

Mark Tregor  
Lead Supervisor, Maintenance

     …

 

* * *

 

FROM: Wendy Lin (Chemistry) <w.lin@chem.us.facility.org>  
TO: Ronald (Intern) <intern@tech.us.facility.org>  
SUBJECT: Re: Re: Fw: Inventory

 

There isn’t a storage closet in the Level 3 laboratory.  That’s why the spare glassware and centrifuge plates are in DNA Archive’s storage, not the chem lab.

 

Wendy Lin  
Chemistry Technician

     …

 

* * *

 

FROM: Ronald (Intern) <intern@tech.us.facility.org>  
TO: Wendy Lin (Chemistry) <w.lin@chem.us.facility.org>  
SUBJECT: Re: Re: Re: Fw: Inventory

 

I think maybe the door was hidden behind the non-Newtonian Spectrometer that got moved out last week?  It’s pretty dusty in here, I’m not sure these files are from this fiscal year, should they still be inventoried???

Also, there’s four cases of windex and two of industrial tile grout under the table, should they be counted under Store-Bought (Stable/Non-Hazardous) or Miscellaneous?

 

Ronald  
Intern, Technical Support  
Sent from my mobile Blackberry

     …

 

* * *

 

FROM: Ronald (Intern) <intern@tech.us.facility.org>  
TO: Wendy Lin (Chemistry) <w.lin@chem.us.facility.org>  
SUBJECT: Re: Re: Re: Fw: Inventory

 

I’m holding some of the film up to the light and it’s pretty dark in here, but I don’t think it’s from our branch, it looks like maybe some kind of giant dinosaur?  And these files aren’t in English I don’t think, do I still need to count these???

Also, there’s kind of a weird smell in here?

 

Ronald  
Intern, Technical Support  
Sent from my mobile Blackberry

     …

 

* * *

 

FROM: Wendy Lin (Chemistry) <w.lin@chem.us.facility.org>  
TO: Carl Eiglesberg (Administration) <c.eiglesberg@admin.us.facility.org>, Archives <archives@arch.us.facility.org>  
CC: Ronald (Intern) <intern@tech.us.facility.org>  
SUBJECT: Fw: Re: Re: Re: Fw: Inventory

 

Please see forwarded email below.

Why are archival records from other facilities being stored in the chem department?  As I believe was brought up at last month’s budget meetings, laboratory and storage space on level 3 is at a premium, and we really can’t afford to be serving as overflow storage for Archives.

 

Wendy Lin  
Chemistry Technician

     …

 

* * *

 

FROM: Wendy Lin (Chemistry) <w.lin@chem.us.facility.org>  
TO: Ronald (Intern) <intern@tech.us.facility.org>, Maintenance <maintenance@main.us.facility.org>  
CC: Carl Eiglesberg (Administration) <c.eiglesberg@admin.us.facility.org>  
SUBJECT: Improper Storage

 

Cleaning and/or repair supplies are NOT to be inventoried on Chemistry’s balance sheet.  The inventory is used to balance budgetary requests, and neither cleaning supplies nor any grade of tile grout are part of our budget.  Please file them with the inventory for Maintenance, and coordinate their removal from the lab as soon as possible.

 

Wendy Lin  
Chemistry Technician

\--  
Confidentiality Notice: All communications by the Organization or Members thereof to the attention of other Members of the Organization or the Organization as a whole, as well as any transmissions attached, are subject to Article 63.8 of the Confidentiality Code. Unless specifically designated, material contained herein should be considered TOP SECRET, and solely for the eyes of the individual or entity to whom they are addressed. No other parties within the organization may be informed without appropriate clearances and a need to know as defined in Article 21 of the Confidentiality Code. Transmission of the messages to parties outside the Organization is forbidden. By using the Organization Email Server, you consent to tracking and monitoring of your communications, and any outside transmission of data is subject to corrective action pursuant to Article 666(b) of the Confidentiality Code, up to and including execution for Treason.

Please support the Organization's greening initiative! Think before you print this email.

 

* * *

 

FROM: Carl Eiglesberg (Administration) <c.eiglesberg@admin.us.facility.org>  
TO: Wendy Lin (Chemistry) <w.lin@chem.us.facility.org>  
CC: Ronald (Intern) <intern@tech.us.facility.org>, Maintenance <maintenance@main.us.facility.org>  
SUBJECT: Re: Improper Storage

 

All cleaning supplies are in the process of being inventoried in the level 2 break room and along corridor 3-F.  Until the process of inventory is complete, no materials of any sort may be either added or removed from these areas.

 

Carl Eiglesberg  
Administration

     …

 

* * *

 

FROM: Ronald (Intern) <intern@tech.us.facility.org>  
TO: Wendy Lin (Chemistry) <w.lin@chem.us.facility.org>, Archives <archives@arch.us.facility.org>  
SUBJECT: Re: Fw: Re: Re: Re: Fw: Inventory

 

Uh, so, I think I found the source of that smell? It looks like there’s some kind of primordial ooze coming in through a hole in the back wall?

 

Ronald  
Intern, Technical Support  
Sent from my mobile Blackberry

     …

 

* * *

 

FROM: John Smith <j.smith@arch.us.facility.org>  
TO: Wendy Lin (Chemistry) <w.lin@chem.us.facility.org>, Carl Eiglesberg (Adminstration) <c.eiglesberg@admin.us.facility.org>  
CC: Ronald (Intern) <intern@tech.us.facility.org>  
SUBJECT: Reminder of Procedures for Handling Sensitive Materials

 

Please note that archival video footage and/or associated written documentation of any in-progress Ritual is classified to personnel with a level 5 or greater clearance for the facility overseeing the Ritual in question.  Per article 2, subsection B, paragraph iv of the employee handbook, “Archival video and associated documentation of specific processes and procedures of any of our sister facilities may not be stored, viewed, processed, or permitted to come to damage through this facility.  Any person, group, or entity in violation of this regulation is subject to maximum penalty, up to and including extradition for acts of espionage/war against an allied power.”

Thank you,

 

John Smith  
Archives Administration

\--  
Confidentiality Notice: All communications by the Organization or Members thereof to the attention of other Members of the Organization or the Organization as a whole, as well as any transmissions attached, are subject to Article 63.8 of the Confidentiality Code. Unless specifically designated, material contained herein should be considered TOP SECRET, and solely for the eyes of the individual or entity to whom they are addressed. No other parties within the organization may be informed without appropriate clearances and a need to know as defined in Article 21 of the Confidentiality Code. Transmission of the messages to parties outside the Organization is forbidden. By using the Organization Email Server, you consent to tracking and monitoring of your communications, and any outside transmission of data is subject to corrective action pursuant to Article 666(b) of the Confidentiality Code, up to and including execution for Treason.

Please support the Organization's greening initiative! Think before you print this email.

 

* * *

 

FROM: Steve Hadley (Technician) <s.hadley@tech.us.facility.org>  
TO: Mark Tregor (Maintenance) <m.tregor@main.us.facility.org>  
CC: Ronald (Intern) <intern@tech.us.facility.org>  
SUBJECT: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Control Printer

 

Listen, Mark, I just got off the phone with the Downstairs management, and it looks like Monday’s meeting is being bumped to this evening.  It is absolutely critical that we have the contracting documents and formal agreements prepared before this meeting.  Either get the printer in Control working, or find a replacement, or Management WILL be making inquiries.  

Also, please source the return of the department’s Type 178-B (Hu) parchment.

 

Steve Hadley  
Technical Support

     …

 

* * *

 

FROM: Mark Tregor (Maintenance) <m.tregor@main.us.facility.org>  
TO: Steve Hadley (Technician) <s.hadley@tech.us.facility.org>  
CC: Ronald (Intern) <intern@tech.us.facility.org>  
SUBJECT: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Control Printer

 

Mr. Hadley,

Look, I’ve told you we don’t have the replacement cartridges for the Category IV. I will send a man in to look, but have you seen the Level 2 break room?  It’s wall to wall boxes, man, and we don’t know where they even are in there.

 

Mark Tregor  
Lead Supervisor, Maintenance

     …

 

* * *

 

FROM: Ronald (Intern) <intern@tech.us.facility.org>  
TO: Wendy Lin (Chemistry) <w.lin@chem.us.facility.org>, John Smith (Archives) <j.smith@arch.us.facility.org>, Carl Eiglesberg (Administration) <c.eiglesberg@admin.us.facility.org>  
SUBJECT: Re: Re: Fw: Re: Re: Re: Fw: Inventory

 

Im pluggng hole in wall wth napkin s but i think mybe its getting bigger????

 

Ronald  
Intern, Technical Support  
Sent from my mobile Blackberry

     …

 

* * *

 

FROM: Mordecai <harbinger@us.facility.org>  
TO: Ronald (Intern) <intern@tech.us.facility.org>  
SUBJECT:

 

ARE WE STILL ON FOR COFFEE NEXT TUESDAY?

 

Mordecai  
Harbinger

\--  
By pacts of Blood and Iron, be thou bound never to tell the Outsider what has transpired herein. Thy life be forfeit should the secrets of the Old Ones fall to the Unbeliever. Guard well thy tongue and thy words lest ye be thrown forever to the Pits of Damnation, there to endure for all eternity the fires of the Old One's wrath.

Please support the Organization's greening initiative! Think before you print this email.

 

* * *

 

FROM: Ronald (Intern) <intern@tech.us.facility.org>  
TO: Mordecai <harbinger@us.facility.org>  
SUBJECT: Re:

 

yes im stuck in closet trying to close leak its definntly getting bigger but shld be done by Tuesday I think?

 

Ronald  
Intern, Technical Support  
Sent from my mobile Blackberry

     …

 

* * *

 

FROM: George Patterson (Accounting) <g.patterson@accts.us.facility.org>  
TO: Ronald (Intern) <intern@tech.us.facility.org>  
CC: Steve Hadley (Technician) <s.hadley@tech.us.facility.org>  
SUBJECT: Re: Fw: Inventory

 

Is the inventory almost done Roland?  I’m hearing we need to get the Level 2 break room clear to set up for the meetings later tonight, so make that your priority, okay?  We don’t want to have to tell the Director we couldn’t finalize this year’s candidates on time because our intern got lost!

 

George Patterson  
Accounting Supervisor

     …

 

* * *

 

FROM: Ronald (Intern) <intern@tech.us.facility.org>  
TO: George Patterson (Accounting) <g.patterson@accts.us.facility.org>  
CC: Steve Hadley (Technician) <s.hadley@tech.us.facility.org>  
SUBJECT: Re: Re: Fw: Inventory

 

its ronsld an im stuck in clost wth prmdl ooz eting thrgh wall but I will dfntly do tht next!!!

 

Ronald  
Intern, Technical Support  
Sent from my mobile Blackberry

     …

 

* * *

 

FROM: George Patterson (Accounting) <g.patterson@accts.us.facility.org>  
TO: Ronald (Intern) <intern@tech.us.facility.org>  
CC: Steve Hadley (Technician) <s.hadley@tech.us.facility.org>, Carl Eiglesberg (Adminstration) <c.eiglesberg@admin.us.facility.org>  
SUBJECT: Re: Re: Re: Fw: Inventory

 

Hadley, is something wrong with your intern?  Does he know how to type?  We really can’t have the inventory process held up by this kind of tomfoolery.

 

George Patterson  
Accounting Supervisor

     …

 

* * *

 

FROM: Steve Hadley (Technician) <s.hadley@tech.us.facility.org>  
TO: Ronald (Intern) <intern@tech.us.facility.org>  
CC: Mark Tregor (Maintenance) <m.tregor@main.us.facility.org>  
SUBJECT: Re: Re: Re: Re: Fw: Inventory

 

Roger, what are you doing? Can you please get up to Level 2 and do whatever it is Maintenance needs done so they can FIX THE PRINTER FOR TONIGHT’S MEETING?

 

Steve Hadley  
Technical Support

     …

 

* * *

 

FROM: Ronald (Intern) <intern@tech.us.facility.org>  
TO: Steve Hadley (Technician) <s.hadley@tech.us.facility.org>  
CC: Mark Tregor (Maintenance) <m.tregor@main.us.facility.org>  
SUBJECT: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Fw: Inventory

 

M still stuck in s closet, finger in leaky wall i think its acid?

pls bring cork?

 

Ronald  
Intern, Technical Support  
Sent from my mobile Blackberry

     …

 

* * *

 

FROM: Mark Tregor (Maintenance) <m.tregor@main.us.facility.org>  
TO: Steve Hadley (Technician) <s.hadley@tech.us.facility.org>  
CC: Ronald (Intern) <intern@tech.us.facility.org>  
SUBJECT: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Fw: Inventory

 

So I remembered that we had a few broken Category IVs slated to be recycled, and I’ve managed to cannibalize enough parts to get your machine working again.  The Type 178-B (Hu) parchment is still with Archives, but I used some sheepskin parchment for a test run, and it looks like everything’s functioning correctly.

 

Mark Tregor  
Lead Supervisor, Maintenance

     …

 

* * *

 

FROM: Steve Hadley (Technician) <s.hadley@tech.us.facility.org>  
TO: Archives <archives@arch.us.facility.org>  
SUBJECT: Parchment

 

The meeting with the Director to finalize candidates is in four hours. Do you think we could possibly get the Type 178-B (Hu) parchment back before then? Or do you want to explain to the Director why we’re doing this year’s contracts on sheepskin instead of human?

 

Steve Hadley  
Technical Support

\--  


Confidentiality Notice: All communications by the Organization or Members thereof to the attention of other Members of the Organization or the Organization as a whole, as well as any transmissions attached, are subject to Article 63.8 of the Confidentiality Code. Unless specifically designated, material contained herein should be considered TOP SECRET, and solely for the eyes of the individual or entity to whom they are addressed. No other parties within the organization may be informed without appropriate clearances and a need to know as defined in Article 21 of the Confidentiality Code. Transmission of the messages to parties outside the Organization is forbidden. By using the Organization Email Server, you consent to tracking and monitoring of your communications, and any outside transmission of data is subject to corrective action pursuant to Article 666(b) of the Confidentiality Code, up to and including execution for Treason.

Please support the Organization's greening initiative! Think before you print this email.

 

* * *

 

FROM: Gary Sitterson <g.sitterson@tech.us.facility.org>  
TO: Steve Hadley (Technician) <s.hadley@tech.us.facility.org>, Mark Tregor (Maintenance) <m.tregor@main.us.facility.org>  
CC: Ronald (Intern) <intern@tech.us.facility.org>  
SUBJECT: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Fw: Inventory

 

Steve, have you looked at the test sheets Mark ran?  We’ve got smeared ichor all across the margins here, and I’m not handing something like this to the Director.

 

Gary Sitterson  
Technical Support Lead

     …

 

* * *

 

FROM: Steve Hadley (Technician) <s.hadley@tech.us.facility.org>  
TO: Mark Tregor (Maintenance) <m.tregor@main.us.facility.org>  
CC: Gary Sitterson <g.sitterson@tech.us.facility.org>, Ronald (Intern) <intern@tech.us.facility.org>  
SUBJECT: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Fw: Inventory

 

COULD YOU PLEASE MAKE SURE THE PRINTER IS ACTUALLY WORKING THANK YOU.

 

Steve Hadley  
Technical Support

     …

 

* * *

 

FROM: Mark Tregor (Maintenance) <m.tregor@main.us.facility.org>  
TO: Steve Hadley (Technician) <s.hadley@tech.us.facility.org>  
CC: Ronald (Intern) <intern@tech.us.facility.org>  
SUBJECT: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Fw: Inventory

Mr. Hadley, I told you, I don’t have any new toner cartridges!  The guy who was supposed to finish up the inventory so I could get to the cartridges never showed up, there’s nothing I can do about it!

 

Mark Tregor  
Lead Supervisor, Maintenance

     …

 

* * *

 

FROM: Gary Sitterson <g.sitterson@tech.us.facility.org>  
TO: Mark Tregor (Maintenance) <m.tregor@main.us.facility.org>  
CC: Steve Hadley (Technician) <s.hadley@tech.us.facility.org>, Ronald (Intern) <intern@tech.us.facility.org>  
SUBJECT: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Fw: Inventory

 

Have you considered maybe looking for the cartridges yourself? It’s not like there’s anything important riding on tonight’s meeting or anything.

 

Gary Sitterson  
Technical Support Lead

     …

 

* * *

 

FROM: Steve Hadley (Technician) <s.hadley@tech.us.facility.org>  
TO: Mark Tregor (Maintenance) <m.tregor@main.us.facility.org>  
CC: Gary Sitterson <g.sitterson@tech.us.facility.org>, Ronald (Intern) <intern@tech.us.facility.org>  
SUBJECT: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Fw: Inventory

 

Sure, right, only the end of the world, why worry?  If we don’t have contracts in hand for tonight’s meeting are you prepared to explain to the Director why not?

 

Steve Hadley  
Technical Support

     …

 

* * *

 

FROM: Mark Tregor (Maintenance) <m.tregor@main.us.facility.org>  
TO: Steve Hadley (Technician) <s.hadley@tech.us.facility.org>, Gary Sitterson <g.sitterson@tech.us.facility.org>  
CC: Ronald (Intern) <intern@tech.us.facility.org>  
SUBJECT: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Fw: Inventory

 

Mr. Hadley,

I literally cannot get in to the Level 2 break room right now, the boxes are filling the entire doorway. I don’t know what you want me to do here!

 

Mark Tregor  
Lead Supervisor, Maintenance

     …

 

* * *

 

FROM: DIRECTOR <director@us.facility.org>  
TO: Steve Hadley (Technician) <s.hadley@tech.us.facility.org>, Gary Sitterson <g.sitterson@tech.us.facility.org>, Mark Tregor (Maintenance) <m.tregor@main.us.facility.org>  
CC: Ronald (Intern) <intern@tech.us.facility.org>  
SUBJECT: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Fw: Inventory

 

Wash the damn print heads with windex.

 

Director  
US Facility

     …

 

* * *

 

FROM: Steve Hadley (Technician) <s.hadley@tech.us.facility.org>  
TO: Mark Tregor (Maintenance) <m.tregor@main.us.facility.org>  
CC: Gary Sitterson <g.sitterson@tech.us.facility.org>, Ronald (Intern) <intern@tech.us.facility.org>  
SUBJECT: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Fw: Inventory

 

...Mark?

 

Steve Hadley  
Technical Support

     …

 

* * *

 

FROM: Mark Tregor (Maintenance) <m.tregor@main.us.facility.org>  
TO: Steve Hadley (Technician) <s.hadley@tech.us.facility.org>, Gary Sitterson <g.sitterson@tech.us.facility.org>  
CC: Ronald (Intern) <intern@tech.us.facility.org>  
SUBJECT: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Fw: Inventory

Mr. Hadley, I don’t– all the cleaning supplies are in the Level 2 breakroom with the toner, I…

 

Mark Tregor  
Lead Supervisor, Maintenance

     …

 

* * *

 

FROM: Ronald (Intern) <intern@tech.us.facility.org>  
TO: Steve Hadley (Technician) <s.hadley@tech.us.facility.org>, Gary Sitterson <g.sitterson@tech.us.facility.org>, Mark Tregor (Maintenance) <m.tregor@main.us.facility.org>  
SUBJECT: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Fw: Inventory

 

uh guys theres a case of wndx her w/ me?  but you shld mayb bring hasmat gear bcsus this is defintly acid and I mayb need a doctor?

 

Ronald  
Intern, Technical Support  
Sent from my mobile Blackberry

     …

 

* * *

 

FROM: Mark Tregor (Maintenance) <m.tregor@main.us.facility.org>  
TO: Steve Hadley (Technician) <s.hadley@tech.us.facility.org>, Gary Sitterson <g.sitterson@tech.us.facility.org>  
CC: Ronald (Intern) <intern@tech.us.facility.org>  
SUBJECT: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Fw: Inventory

 

Mr. Hadley,

I can happily report that the Category IV printer in Control is now in perfect working condition for tonight’s meeting.  

 

Mark Tregor  
Lead Supervisor, Maintenance

     …

 

* * *

 

FROM: Gary Sitterson <g.sitterson@tech.us.facility.org>  
TO: Mark Tregor (Maintenance) <m.tregor@main.us.facility.org>  
CC: Steve Hadley (Technician) <s.hadley@tech.us.facility.org>,Ronald (Intern) <intern@tech.us.facility.org>  
SUBJECT: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Fw: Inventory

 

Mark,

Excellent work thank you.  

Also, can we get a cleaning person to the Level 3 Chem Lab storage closet before someone slips?

Thanks,

 

Gary Sitterson  
Technical Support Lead

     …

 

 


End file.
